Prism Battles
How to Play Prism Battles #Go to Prism Shows in the navigation. (Third from the left) #At the top there are two tabs. Live on the left and Battle on the right. (ライブ & バトル) Select Battle※ There are two types of Battle modes. Prism Live Battle and Seven Days Heaven . Prism Live Battle is available to play at any time as long as you have a Battle Pass. You can buy 5 packs of 3 Battle Passes a day for 10,000 P Points per pack at Pri ☆ Mart. Seven Days Heaven is only available once a month for a week long event where you build up points for your chosen character to unlock prizes. ※You must have a player level of at least 20 to access Battle mode. Once you've selected the mode you want to play, you are led to your team building screen. In the Battle Mode, you use four different Bromides of the same character to compete against other players to raise your battle rank. It's best to use a character that you have multiple strong bromides for with a variety of jumps. #Select which character you would like to use with the button on the bottom left. The bottom middle button lets you toggle between viewing which Jumps are on your bromides and their stats. #Choose your opponent and then choose your helper. Your helper lets you use one of their Jumps a single time during the battle, so it's good to try to find someone who has a Jump you don't already have on one of your own Bromides. The Battle Mode plays very similarly to the regular mode, so tap and swipe to the timing of the notes. This fills up your Kirameki Gauge which let's you perform Prism Jumps in the Battle Portion which happens 4 times total during a song. The Battle Portion works like Rock Paper Scissors where Rush Up Jumps beat Jump Up Jumps, Jump Up Jumps beat Timing Jumps; and Timing Jumps beat Rush Up Jumps. I refer to each of these types as R Jumps, J Jumps, and O Jumps. If you haven't depleted your opponent's health to zero at the end of the Battle, you enter a Final Rush where you have to tap the things that appear on the screen in three different sections to build up your number and then you perform your remaining unused Jumps in succession by tapping to the timing of the wings until you run out of Jumps or your number gets too low that you can't perform anymore. Prizes Every time you go up a Battle Rank you get a one time prize※ of a certain number of Star Jewels depending on your rank and once you get to Battle Rank 20 you start to get a Weekly Prize of one Star Jewel every Sunday which goes up by one every 10 ranks. ※If you fall down a rank by losing and go up a rank again, you will not earn the same prize again. 'One Time Prizes' 'Weekly Prizes' Prizes are distributed to your Present Box every Sunday at 0:00 JST. Category:Gameplay